


You're Mine Now

by WisdomDeath



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WisdomDeath/pseuds/WisdomDeath
Summary: “I don’t know how he let you go. He’s crazy.”





	You're Mine Now

It had been a year since Tori saw her best friend but it had been more than a year since they had a decent conversation. The girl blamed a guy named Chris Lee, her former husband-to-be who Tori found out to be cheating on her with two different ladies. The moment Tori found out about this, she called off the wedding and then took the next plane to Japan. 

Tori stood near the court, watching a certain redhead play a game with his friends. Her heart pounded against her chest and she missed that feeling. 

_ How could I have been so stupid, thinking early marriage was going to work?  _ Tori took a deep breath before she started to walk towards the crowd of basketball players and two other girls. 

It was not long before majority of the crowded people had their eyes on Tori, but there was one person whose eyes were wide in disbelief. He never thought he would see her again but something ached inside his chest, thinking that she was already married. He could not process the mere thought of such a young woman to be married to a jerk. 

Some of the guys were asking who she was but there was only one person who knew the answer. “Tori?” The redhead walked towards her but keeping his distance due to the fact that he was sweaty. 

“Kagami,” she said softly. Her heart fluttered in its cage, restraining not to burst out. The corners of her mouth started to tug up to a smile. 

That smile, something he almost thought was just a dream because it was becoming more blurry in his memories. “Tori, what are you doing here?” Kagami wiped his sweat-drenched face and arms. The redhead was prepared to hear the girl say that she was in a honeymoon or just a simple vacation with her new husband, but what escaped Tori’s lips were the last thing Kagami thought he would ever hear. 

“The wedding’s off.” Three words. It felt more real saying it to Kagami but why? There was a certain comfort coming from Kagami’s presence that made Tori feel as if she did the right thing. 

Kagami’s eyes widened. He could hear some of the guys clearing their throats behind him. Kagami was aware that it was not a conversation to be heard by strangers and so he held her hand and pulled her towards the group. He started by introducing Tori to the group, “Guys, this is Tori.” He turned to Tori. “These are my friends.” Kagami pressed his lips together. “Uhh. Guys, I’ll leave early. Tori and I have something to talk about. I’ll see you all later?” 

The group said a series of approval and that was enough for Kagami. He held Tori’s hand tighter then pulled her away. She let herself be taken away. All she could think of was how Kagami’s hand held her own. Her mind was filled thoughts of him and her heart was filled with regret. She wondered if Kagami already had someone he cherished. 

Kagami, on the other hand, was nervous if he made the right decision to bring Tori to his place. It was already a little too late when he thought of talking over coffee. 

When they entered Kagami’s place, a sense of familiarity washed over Tori. It felt comforting, to be honest, but she could not really point out why.  

Kagami told Tori to settle in the living room as he headed to the kitchen to prepare a plate of snacks and two glasses of orange juice before he joined her. As he sat beside the girl, his body stiffened. “S-So, what happened?”

Tori gulped as if the next words will take everything she has to say. “I’m not enough for him. I found out that he was cheating on me with two other women. I’m not going to settle for a guy like that, Taiga.” 

Kagami felt his heart skip a beat when Tori called him by his first name. His mind was floating and his heart was pounding. He nodded, hoping he did not look too glad about the whole situation. 

“Taiga…” Tori caught the glimpse of smirk that appeared on the redhead’s lips. It was not the first time that Kagami showed a sign of disapproval for Chris. Tori always thought that Kagami had feelings for her but she never had a confirmation. 

Kagami pressed his lips together, resisting not to smile. He knew that he would just have to wait for the right time to confess. This time, he would not let Tori fall for some douchebag. 

“It was kind of stupid of me not to notice that the guy I should be with have stood by me for years, and I let go of him for a cheater.” Tori looked with a smile at the redhead, whose eyes were wide. 

“W-Who--What?” Kagami was not sure what he heard. It seemed surreal. He was not sure if she was even talking about him, but the smile Tori had was giving him a hint that he was trying to ignore. 

Tori gave out a faint laugh before she stood up from the sofa. She stood in front of Kagami who was looking up at her. “I’m sorry for letting you go. I was so stupid for believing that he and I would work and that I didn’t notice how I’m supposed to be with you. If you’ll have me, then I’ll do make you the happiest guy, Taiga.”

“It took you a while.” Kagami laughed as he lightly put both of his hands on either sides of Tori’s waist. “But you’re mine now.”

Tori could not help but smile. She leaned down just to give Kagami a peck on the lips but the redhead took her lips as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling Tori closer. 

It was around seven in the evening when Kagami’s phone beeped only to be reminded that his friends wanted to celebrate their win against Jabberwocky. Kagami looked at Tori, who was wearing Kagami’s shirt as she played on her phone. 

“Hey, is it okay for you to go with me? My friends want to celebrate and it would be nice to introduce you properly now.” The redhead rubbed his nape, still feeling a bit nervous. 

Tori’s eyes glistened at the idea. She nodded. “That would be wonderful but my clothes are back in my hotel room.”

“I think you look good in my clothes.” He chuckled. 

Tori lightly hit Kagami’s arm. “Bakagami.” 

“We’ll make something work, trust me.” Kagami winked. 

In the end, Tori wore her clothes because nothing in Kagami’s closet fit her. 


End file.
